


Filter sind für Kaffee

by Schattentaenzerin



Series: 100 kleine Momente zwischen einer Forensikerin und einer Profilerin [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Deutsch | German, F/F, First Kiss, First Meetings, Friendship, Missing Scene, Pre-Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 19:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattentaenzerin/pseuds/Schattentaenzerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate lernt Abby an ihrem ersten Tag im NCIS kennen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filter sind für Kaffee

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Filters are for Coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/12255) by Geonn. 



Kate klopfte an den Türrahmen und lehnte sich in das Labor, um zu sehen, ob sie irgendwo die Technikerin sehen konnte. "Hallo? Doktor... oder Miss... Agent Shooto?" Sie trat ein und lauschte dem leisen Summen der Computer, als sie versuchte die verräterischen Geräusche von Bewegungen weiter hinten im weit ausgedehnten Labor zu erkennen.

 

Soweit sie sagen konnte, war sie allein. DiNozzo hatte ihr gesagt, dass sie heruntergehen sollte, um Abby kennenzulernen. Je früher, hatte er gesagt, desto besser. Offenbar war diese Shooto wohl nicht jemand, bei dem man versuchen sollte sie auf Anhieb zu verstehen.

 

Sie hatte die Goth-Labortechnikern schon einmal  gesehen, als sie noch beim Secret Service gewesen war. Kate war schockiert gewesen, als eine tätowierte, T-Shirt-tragende Frau das Großraumbüro betreten hatte. Sie hatte einen Laborkittel getragen, anscheinend um Fremden zu versichern, dass sie nicht einfach von der Straße hier herein marschiert war. Ihre Redeweise jedoch... _der Kerl hat Grün gepisst, aber das Zeug macht Blut nicht zu Hüttenkäse_... und dann die Frage, die sie immer noch lächeln ließ... _"Habt ihr Secret Serviceleute mal daran gedacht den Präsidenten vor dem Essen zu beschützen?"_

 

Sie musste das vielleicht auf ein Kissen häkeln lassen. Sie hatten über einen toten Mann geredet, einen Mann, den sie sterben sah... und diese Frau, diese Abby Was-auch-immer hatte sie zum Lächeln gebracht. Allein deshalblohnte sich ein zweites Treffen mit der Forensikerin.

 

Das Labor war vollgestopft, gefüllt mit verschiedenen Kleinigkeiten, von denen Kate sich sicher war, dass sie einen Zweck hatten. Sie wanderte hinüber zu den Computerbänken und hob die kleine Gothmädchen-Puppe hoch, die neben einem der Monitore stand. Sie war dabei sie zurückzulegen als eine ernste Stimme hinter ihr sagte: "Das ist Suzie Q!"

 

Kate drehte sich um und sah Abby in das Labor spazieren. Sie trug ein weiteres T-Shirt unter ihrem Laborkittel, auf dem diesmal ein grinsendes Cartoon-Eichhörnchen war , das erklärte, dass er 'deine Nüsse packen will.' "Es tut mir leid", sagte Kate. "Ich hab sie mir nur angesehen..."

 

"Nein, es ist total cool." Sie nahm die Figur von Kate und klopfte mit einem Finger auf den Kopf. "Ich hab sie vor zwei Jahren bekommen... gefunden, um genau zu sein, weil ich gerade zufällig in diesem süßen, kleinen Laden in La Brea war."

 

"Das in Tar Pits?", fragte Kate.

 

"Nicht wirklich", erwiderte Abby und setzte Suzie Q zurück auf ihren Platz. Sie rückte sie zurecht und sagte: "Denken Sie, dass sie mir ähnlich sieht?"

 

"Sicher", sagte Kate und versuchte sich nicht auf das Nietenarmband um Abbys Handgelenk zu konzentrieren. "Plus/Minus ein paar Zentimeter."

 

Abby kicherte und sagte: "Gibt es einen neuen Fall?"

 

"Hmm?"

 

"Ich hab mich nur gefragt, verstehen Sie... da Sie hier unten sind und alles. Oder vielleicht machen Sie gerade den Rundgang durch das Gebäude." Sie blickte sich um und sagte: "Obwohl ich Ducky nirgendwo sehe. Wenn Sie noch nicht den Rundgang gemacht haben, sollten Sie Ducky bitten, Sie rumzuführen. Er wird Ihnen das Ohr abkauen, aber Sie gewöhnen sich besser hier daran anstatt draußen im Feld."

 

"Ja, ich fange an zu glauben, dass ich viel Zeit brauchen werde um mich hier anzupassen, bevor ich hinaus ins Feld kann."

 

Abby hob eine dunkle Augenbraue. "Wir sind nicht Ihre typischen FBI-Männer hier im NCIS."

 

"Wohl kaum. Nein, der Secret Service war etwas mehr... zugeknöpft."

 

Abby nickte. "Nun, hier sind wir der Reißverschlusskader."

 

"Reißverschlüsse und Ketten offensichtlich", sagte Kate und fummelte an der Kette herum, die Abby derzeit als Gürtel nutzte.

 

"Oh, Sie mögen das? Mir kam die Idee als ich diesen Kerl sah, der sein Fahrrad außerhalb eines Café ankettete. Und ich weiß, dass es die ökologische Sache ist, gut für die Umwelt und all das, aber wenn es am Ende ein Kampf zwischen der Umwelt oder mir, die einen 40-noch-was-Jährigen Buchhalter in Fahrradshorts zusehen muss, dann sage ich, vergiss die Enkel und fahr einen SUV."

 

Kate kicherte und sagte: "Wow. Sie äußern eindeutig offen Ihre Meinung, nicht wahr?"

 

Abby drehte sich um, lächelte und sah Kate direkt in die Augen. "Das tue ich."

 

"Das ist gut zu wissen." Sie streckte ihre Hand aus und sagte: "Caitlin Todd. Kate."

 

Abby nahm ihre Hand und schüttelte sie. "Abigail Vamperstein Five-Fingered Sciuto."

 

Kate hob ihre Augenbrauen. "Vamper..."

 

"...Stein Five-Fingered Scuito."

 

"Ist das Ihr echter Name?"

 

"Der Sciuto-Teil ist es", sagte sie, ließ Kates Hand los und drehte sich zu den Computern um. "Und das Abby. Natürlich. Der Rest ist nur etwas von dem ich hoffe, dass es sich durchsetzt. Außer Vamperstein... Davon bin ich nicht so begeistert."

 

"Haben Sie einen einzigen gefilterten Gedanken?"

 

"Filter sind für Kaffee", erklärte Abby und offensichtlich fühlte sie sich als würde diese Aussage keine weitere Erklärung benötigen.

 

Kate hob ihre Augenbrauen und sagte leise "Okay", bevor sie sich zur Tür wandte.

 

"Warte Kate!"

 

Sie drehte sich und sah wie Abby sich ihr näherte. "Ich wollte nur eine Sache sagen." Sie nahm Kates Kopf in ihre beiden Hände, zog ihn an sich und küsste ihre Lippen. Kate ließ ihre Augen offen und sah dort herunter, wo Abbys tiefrote Lippen ihren eigenen schmucklosen Mund trafen. Als der Kuss endete, lächelte Abby und sagte: "Willkommen im NCIS."

 

"Uh... huh", sagte Kate.

 

"Du könntest mich jetzt wegen sexueller Belästigung verklagen, weißt du. Hab dir einen Kuss aufgezwungen und all das."

 

"Ich... nein, ich denke... nicht..."

 

"Gut."

 

Sie ging zurück zu ihrem Computer und ihr Laborkittel schwang hinter ihr wie ein Umhang oder ein Schwanz. Kate griff nach oben und berührte ihre Lippen als sie das Labor verließ.

 

Für den NCIS zu arbeiten, würde eindeutig eine Herausforderung sein.

 

Ende

 

**Author's Note:**

> La Brea und Tar Pits bezieht sich auf ein spezielles Gebiet in Los Angeles. Nähere Informationen gibt es hier. http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/La_Brea


End file.
